


My Little Angel

by shaniacsriseup



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Angel!Ryan, Bottom Ryan, Demon!Shane, M/M, Subtle Size Kink, Top Shane, Unsolved, angel ryan, bfu, demon shane, mentions of God - Freeform, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaniacsriseup/pseuds/shaniacsriseup
Summary: Sure, this is an angel we’re talking about, He’ll be a challenge, but Shane had a way with words. God, did he have a way with words.A demon!Shane, angel!Ryan AU because there’s never too many of those





	My Little Angel

“So, Mr. Madej, is it?” The winged man inquires, coolly. This was probably the last position that Ryan Bergara would want to find himself in, doing interrogations in Hell. There, as usual, was a shortage of angel volunteers who wanted to investigate the sins committed by the population of the underworld. And, of course, the big woman herself, thought it would be a great idea to put one of her most devout souls to the task. After all, she could trust Ryan.   
Before he died, Ryan Bergara was one of the purest souls around. He never smoked, never drank. The man never even had sex, as he had never married. Ryan Bergara had died due to him simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. A gunfight had broken out near his place of business, and there’s no need to expand upon his death from there.   
Angel Ryan, as you would expect, was a devout and loyal soul. He never talked back to Her, never questioned what She asked of him, and all was well. And, on the other side of the coin, God put a lot of trust into Ryan. She had no reason not to, the man was devoted to his faith, even in the afterlife. He was respectful, listened well, did what he was told. She had no reason to believe he would get into trouble, so She trusted him with something like this.   
“I know it really is a lot to ask, considering the task and the risks at hand. But I trust you, my child.” She rambled, Ryan listening intently at Her feet. “Your Greatness, anything you ask is never too much. I will gladly take the responsibility you’ve put upon me.” And at the very least, She was charmed by the angel. 

“You can call me Shane, pretty boy. What’s yours, angel?” The soul sitting ajacent to him spoke. This demon, Shane Madej, was a man of-let’s just say-mystery. He was a tall, slender figure, lightly bearded and honestly quite attractive. His apparition sported a well kempt suit and combed back hair. This man, at his roots, exuded pure arousal. Ryan could tell this soul was old. “My name shouldn’t concern you. Your moral record is quite an interesting one, from what I have seen in the past. Murdered in your late twenties, Can you explain to me how this took place?” Ryan had a script to follow, find interesting information on his record, ask him about it. The whole thing was recorded, no need to write anything down. “I couldn’t tell you even if I wanted to. Sort of blocked that one out.” The man replied, looking plainly at the angel sitting ajacent to him. Shane was, to say the least, intrigued by the angel. The man was very nice to look at: dark hair, dark eyes, kissable lips, a pleasant amount of muscle mass. He was quite gorgeous, both of them were. Sure, this is an angel we’re talking about, He’ll be a challenge, but Shane had a way with words. God, did he have a way with words.   
He, however, did unsettle Ryan. He didn’t know what it was, but he continuously had these out of place thoughts that creeped into his mind. Maybe it was the way he looked at him, or maybe it was his general aura, but Ryan felt feelings for this man he had never felt in years. Desires he had never felt in years. 

Lust. 

And this demon was the pure embodiment of lust. 

“Well...just sifting through here, you were quite the character. Born to a good home, made business for yourself from the ground up. You liked to drink, liked to smoke from time to time. Never married, but had lots of...affairs. You were a homosexual?” The angel thought allowed, simply reading through this man’s record. Every new detail sparked more and more interest into Ryan, wants that Ryan taught himself a long long time ago to surpress. “Why are you asking, sweetheart?” Shane scanned Ryan up and down, and a blush creeped onto his cheeks and the ends of his ears. Ryan thought about the way the man’s horns curled upwards, the way his skinny tail moved when he spoke, putting more emphasis onto his words. His voice was deep, too, smooth. Sweet, a singer’s voice. And sure enough, he was a performer in his human life. “J-just following protocol, Mr. Madej.” Shane chuckled lightly, a smirk remaining on his face. He rested his elbows on the table, pausing the device that recorded the audio of this interview. It acted as a testimony, almost. “Look, I’m going to be frank with you, neither of us want to do this.” The entity arose from his chair, placed his hands on the table and leaned in closer to the angel. Ryan could feel his wings stiffen, but didn’t want to outwardly show that he was...attracted to the demon. He didn’t want to say it, but this soul made him feel so hot and bothered, made him want to do ungodly things. “I say we just sit back, relax, and have some fun together, hm?” The demon caressed Ryan’s chin with one of his hands, and Ryan had to emit so much self control to not lose himself in this moment. He gulped, and eventually lifted his head up to meet Shane’s gaze.   
He felt like he had melted.   
The amount of pure seduction that swirled in his irises was nothing that Ryan had ever seen before. He had so much desire, so much idoltry, and he had to fight every nerve in his body, every unspeakable thought he was getting. He couldn’t, he couldn’t, he-  
And before Ryan could even protest, the demon’s lips connected with the angel’s, and the latter felt pure bliss. He hadn’t experienced this feeling, really ever, and if he had, it was in a time he could not recall. And just as he received it, the feeling was gone. A line of saliva connected the two’s lips, and the image was unheard of. 

“Good boy. Now, just lay back and let me take matters into my own hands. My own personal angel, isn’t this nice?” 

Shane moved around to the other side of the desk, so that the two were closer. Ryan sat up onto the desk, shifting any paperwork or items that had previously laid there, and Shane connected their lips once again. The kiss was heated, passionate, sensual. It was never a kiss Ryan had experienced before, whether in his human form or not. His wings fluttered, and they exposed themselves outright for the demon, who took it upon himself to find a good place to run his fingers through. Ryan whimpered, shivering into the kiss. His wings were more sensitive to others, and they had never been played with before, had never been touched. And he was so needy to find any and all sweet spots there could be on them. Shane’s veiny and calloused hands moved through Ryan’s wings, ruffled his feathers, making him whine into the kiss. “You’re so sensitive, angel. Never been touched before?” Shane laughed lightly, his sweet tone echoing through the room. “N-No.” Ryan whimpered, his cheeks a deep crimson and his breath heavy. Shane moved to kiss on his neck, the demon’s sharp canines grazing against the skin on the angel’s neck. “So, I’m going to be the one to destroy you, make you fall from grace. That turns me on a lot, you know. Me being a demon and all, I love to take.” He sucked a hickey into the angel’s neck, making Ryan’s breath hitch. This shouldn’t be as hot as it is, Ryan thought. But the heavy panting, the light sweat starting to trickle from ryan’s forehead. Even the fear, the fear of getting caught. It makes everything just so much more tense, so much hotter. Shane slowly unbuttons Ryan’s shirt, each button making him feel hotter and hotter. As Ryan removed the garment, his wings popped out and fluttered, now released from any pressure there may have been on them. “Damn, your body is nice.” Shane commented, now running his hands through different sections of his wings, trying to find something, anything, that would strike a stronger reaction. And he digs for a while, Ryan’s breath becoming heavier by the second. Shane lowers his hands closer to his back, and Ryan moans out, his face growing red and his eyes darting quickly away from the demon’s gaze. Shane just laughed, leaning in to Ryan’s ear and whispered. “So, that’s your ‘spot’, hm? Great, I’ll make note of that so I know where to pull when I bend you over this desk and fuck you.” He licked a stripe along the side of Ryan’s neck, to which Ryan just let out a quiet “Fuck...” inbetween breaths. Shane connected their lips once again, the kiss hot and passionate. “You know, you have really good lips...” Shane ran his thumb over Ryan’s bottom lip, causing him to grin slightly. “Maybe you need to put them to good use.”   
Shane pulled Ryan off the desk, and sat in the chair Ryan was sitting in previously, which was now pushed far away from the desk itself. “On your knees, angel. I wanna see what that pretty, clean little mouth of yours can do.” Ryan complied eagerly, gazing up at Shane for further instruction. Shane caressed his cheek, grinning. “I keep forgetting you’re...inexperienced. Don’t worry, honey, I’ll lead you through it. Just undo my fly, sweetheart.” Ryan did as he was told, trying to avoid the more than intimidating buldge that gave elevation to the button and zipper. Shane slid his pants and boxers to his knees, and eventually off, his half hard cock bouncing out from underneath the garments. 

Ryan couldn’t help but be afraid.

He didn’t have much to compare to other than his own dick, and Shane was much bigger than he was. His cock was longer, thicker, veiny, unclean. And yet, it made Ryan drool. His eyes may have even widened, which may have triggered Shane’s light and gravelly laughter. “Like what you see, baby? You seem surprised.” Ryan just smiled nervously, not knowing what to do. He had fell into a state of shock, almost, “You’re so pretty, sweetie. Just as I always imagined my own personal angel to be...Wrap your hand around it, don’t be scared.” And Ryan did, hesitantly wrapping his fingers around the base of the demon’s cock. Shane ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair. “There we go, good boy. Now just wrap your lips around me and suck. Easy as that.” Ryan, once again, did as instructed. Just what Shane said to do. It really was in his nature to just listen to orders and follow them. He wrapped his lips around the head of Shane’s cock, his mouth barely being big enough to fit. Shane bit his lip, staring down at the angel in front of him. “You’re doing well, baby. Just move your head up and down, Don’t worry if you can’t take all of me at once.” To Ryan, that seemed like a challenge, but gazing down at Shane’s length once again, he decided to leave his competitive nature behind him. Ryan started to move his head down Shane’s cock, and back up, and back down again. Shane just groaned, “Fuck, baby, you look so gorgeous on your knees like that. I almost can’t wait to fuck you, pretty boy.” He tightened his grip on Ryan’s hair, making Ryan whine, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through Shane’s body. The angel continued to bob his head, not being able to take more than 4 inches of Shane inside his mouth at once. But the demon didn’t seem to mind. At once, Shane pulled Ryan’s head off of his cock, smiling down at him. “Lay down on that desk, baby. Any more of this and I’ll cum before I can even fuck you.”   
Ryan obeyed, his bare back feeling strange touching the cold wood, though part of it was protected and warmed by his wings. “You’re such a good boy, you know that?” Shane praised, unbuttoning Ryan’s pants and sliding them off, his hard cock strained against his boxers. Shane could tell Ryan was smaller than he was, but that didn’t matter in the slightest. All that mattered was that he could take Shane. He slid off his boxers, leaving him bare for Shane to take. Shane removed whatever was left of his suit as well, and ran his hands up and down Ryan’s inner thighs, and he moaned softly. Shane removed one of his hands, putting three of his large fingers in his mouth and swirling his tongue around them, making sure there was enough saliva on them to make the experience enjoyable for Ryan. Shane played with one of Ryan’s cheeks, before sliding one of his saliva covered fingers inside of Ryan. He gasped at the new feeling, before slowly melting into it. Shane slipped another finger inside him, stretching out his hole. “Your noises are so pretty, sweetie. I can’t even imagine how sweet you’ll sound grinding down on my cock.” Shane fucked Ryan with his fingers, leaning down to kiss on Ryan’s chest and neck. And after stretching him for a few moments, he removed the fingers, leaving Ryan feeling empty. Shane lined his cock up with Ryan’s hole, and he slowly slid inside him partly. Ryan cried out, his breathing heavy. “Is it too much, honey? You need me to stop?” Shane kissed Ryan sweetly, running his hand through the angel’s hair. “N-no! You’re just so b-big.” Shane smirked, sliding in deeper. Ryan’s pleas quickly faded into noises of pleasure, ungodly noises that made Shane feel like he had done something right.   
After some trial and tribulation, he thrusted all the way inside of Ryan, the new sensation pleasuring the angel in ways he had never felt before. He slowly moved in and out of him, thrusting slow, not wanting to hurt his angel. “F-faster, please,” Ryan moaned out, feeling so full, like Shane’s size was tearing him in half. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop, fuck!” Ryan moaned out, and he felt energy moving in his stomach, electricity. “I’m c-close, Shane don’t stop,” Ryan moaned louder, Shane thrusting into him hard and fast.   
Ryan’s vision went white as he spurted hot, white lines over his stomach and Shane’s, who did not stop thrusting until he, quickly after Ryan, came inside him.   
The two stood in silence, the only noise that filled the room their heavy panting. 

“We probably should finish t-the interview” 

“Good idea, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! This is my first BFU fic on here, and I’m pretty pleased with the outcome.
> 
> Any suggestions? Requests? Criticisms? Just want to talk about the boys with me? Visit my instagram, @shanemerrymadej


End file.
